Malec Mpreg
by RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets
Summary: uh title dears. malec mpreg simple enough
1. This Is How It Starts

**AN: Okay so I was reading a RoyEd Mpreg and I thought 'OMG I should read some Malec Mpreg!' Only to find out there is **_**ONLY ONE**_** Malec Mpreg story. That made me so mad but I read the story it was great! And if that one girl (well I think the writer is a girl), is reading this thank you for thinking that there should be stories of them getting pregnant! (Also dear I loved your story dear!) And uh I don't have a title for this so for right now it's called **_**Malec Mpreg!**_** Crappy title ant it? On to the story! Oh for at least three chapters (roughly) Alec and Magnus are more or less OOC. To set the stage for this they need to be. This is probably gonna be my last post for awhile cause my grades last semester sucked ass. I am so screwed I am typing this on a **_SCHOOL LAPTOP_** that I had to borrow for a project. My parents think I'm type said project. Oh question does **_**ANYONE **_**on here own any of the shows/ books/ whatever they write for? If they did would they be on here writing or would they be making their ideas real? So to clear it up: I don't own Magnus and Alec. I don't even own the laptop this is on! The only things I own are: Magnus's outfit, Alec's outfit, their shoes, and Club Shockwave. Oh and I guess I do own Lucas. **

* * *

**Chapter one: This is how it starts! **

**(Alec's POV)**

"Magnus, love what are you doing?" I asked my boyfriend who was currently standing on the ceiling.

"Walking on the ceiling!" He responded cheerily.

"Well I can see that but why are you walking on the ceiling?" I asked, walking under him and looking at him.

"Well Chairmen Meow said I couldn't walk on the ceiling. I proved him wrong!" he said, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Stop pouting upside down and please walk on the floor. One you have a meeting with a client in 30 minutes and two, we have to get ready to meet Isabelle and Lucas at 7:30." I said, sitting on the couch. "Plus Chairmen now knows you **can **walk on the ceiling." I added, twisting to watch him.

He stuck out his tongue and flipped into a handstand –still on the ceiling- and dropped down beside me.

"Show off." I said, snuggling up to him.

"Eh, whatever. Anyway Isabelle and Lucas? What happened to Steve?" He asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"It's Isabelle. She can't stick with a guy to save her life, but I honestly think that this one may be best out of all of them." I said. "Not including Simon. I'm still mad at him." I added, fuming.

"Oh honey Izzy was gonna end it soon anyway. He just beat her to it. Anyway what is our dear Lucas?" Magnus asked, dropping a kiss on my head.

"Ya know I'm not sure what he is exactly yet. I just know he's not human or a warlock. Izzy has a policy against dating humans or warlocks. I don't know why humans but apparently warlocks are my thing not hers." I said shrugging my shoulders.

I looked up to see Magnus staring at me with a way too familiar gleam in his cat eyes. "Alec-" "No!" I said cutting him off. "We don't have time for that!"

Magnus pouted then leaned saying, "I only wanted a kiss from my very scrumptious boyfriend."

Like I usually do when he says something like that, I blushed, but gave him a kiss. But something must have been different in the air because I took control over the kiss. Instead of our usual one-sided battle I fought for dominance and I must have surprised Magnus because I **won** the fight.

After what felt like a lifetime of memorizing every inch of his mouth, we broke for air. He pressed his forehead to mine as we panted for air. "Alec…I could cancel that meeting. I wanna try something. I want to feel _**you **_all over me as I'm screaming your name." He murmured as I blushed, not that you could tell me being flushed already. Then I saw _**Magnus blush **_as he continued, "I want to bottom for you. I want to feel you pound into me again and again and again. Alec will you please make love to me?" He asked breathlessly.

"Make that call or whatever you need to do. Now." I demanded. I pulled away long enough for him to write and send a fire message before I pounced on him and attacked his lips and proceeded to give Magnus _exactly _what he asked for.

**(AN: This is rated M but not for lemons. Sorry T-T. May have a lime or two but not lemons. I may get around to writing a lemon filled one but not right now. I have too much crap going on to plan it out. Sorry lovelies! Oh and like how it says stuff about Alec actually winning the kiss thing, it's because the fact Alec is almost all the time uke! Uke is Japanese for the one in a same sex relationship that bottoms! Little fun fact for ya!)**

**(Magnus's POV)**

"Well that was…"

"Amazing." Alec finished for me as we lay tangled in the sheets of my bed.

I looked at my clock, thinking it was only around 3:00. After all I had sent that message at 11:00 only to find we had gone longer than expected. "Um Alec darling its 6:15." I said nervously, worried and fearful of my over dramatic lover.

"**What! 6:15 **AHHH! We need to get ready to meet Izzy!" He screamed, jumping out of bed and trying to find our clothes. I sat up and watched him panic.

"We started in the living room on the couch." I pointed out helpfully.

Alec whipped his head around and glares at me before running out and getting both our clothes.

After being hit in the face by my clothes, I get up and magicked myself into 'nice clothes'. Black skinny's with white sequins along the seams and hem and an off-the-shoulder black tight-ish tee-shirt that said in white sparkles _"Why don't you come bite me? I'm begging"_ on it. Alec came back in my room wearing _only_ jeans.

"I can't find my shirt Magnus." He said pouting. I was a little busy _drooling_ to answer him.

"Magnus! Don't stare!" He said, spinning around and heading in to my closet.

"We are going to a club so if you don't want me to make a scene about some girl simply talking to you, go put on your makeup and hair stuff!" His voice called from my closet.

"Blah!" I said before laughing and turning to go in our bathroom.

After magicking myself together I wandered back into the room to find Alec had changed _**completely**_. Instead of the sweater and jeans I had thought he would wear, he had on black, tight jeans with red fire dancing up one pants leg, chucks with skulls on fire on the sides with where the "seams" would be were outlined in glitter and a green tee-shirt with a skull on it and a black-and-white studded belt that hung over the outside of his shirt. In his hand was a little black bag. I took everything in as Alec stared at me in shock.

"Um I need to finish." He mumbled out then raced behind me into the bathroom.

I blinked, shook my head rapidly, then sat down and pulled on my own chucks that had a black lace design in the background and on the outsides of each had a heart with the word love written in them with barbed wire wrapping around the hearts and the hearts were sitting on a pile of roses*. I checked the clock. "Alec darling it's 7:00!" I yelled.

"Oh shut up I'm almost done!" He yelled back.

**(AN: OK so here's the deal* I own like actually own own as in I own a pair of: Alec's chucks, Magnus's chucks, Alec's shirt and Alec's belt. They are mine actually I based Alec's outfit on my outfit I wore to school the day I wrote that part so ya know what piss off!^^).**

I only had to wait five minutes before Alec came out. "Alec….you look amazing." I breathe out. And he did. Alec, my Alec had put on makeup. Eyeshadow, mascara, and eyeliner. And he had brushed _GLITTER _on! He had on black –no dark blue eyeshadow on with mascara that brought out the silver and gold in his blue eyes. His eyeliner was a deep purple which made his eyes bigger and blue-er. And on top of it all…he brushed purple glitter over his eyes and lightly over his face. In short he looked fucking hot! And to top it all off he was blushing!*

"Well damn I feel under dressed. What brought this on?" I asked, gesturing to him.

"Well we're going to _**Club Shockwave **_and Izzy being Izzy has dragged me there before…after forcing me into makeup. As she said, 'you're out of place if you're not wearing glitter!'" He said fiddling with the belt.

"Remind me to thank your sister." I said, still in shock.

"Oh shut up we gotta go." He said dragging me out of our apartment.

**(AN:I am way too tired and lazy to write a filler type paragraph which is what the walking and club scenes are so we are skipping to after the club. No I don't feel like introducing Lucas yet. I may do an one-shot of the club and meeting Lucas…..just not right now.)**

**(Alec's POV)**

"Interesting club." Magnus said as we walked up the stairs to our apartment. "But I do love seeing you look comfortable in _**my **_environment. And as much as I _**love **_seeing you in clothes and makeup like that, I want you out of them." He partially growled then turned and pounced on me.

When fought for dominance and surprisingly I won. I pulled away and I said breathlessly,

"Wanna repeat performance?" Magnus blushed but nodded. I kissed his forehead and proceeded to give him said repeat show.

* * *

**AN: hey anyone who draws Malec can someone draw Alec all done up in makeup and in the clothes. As soon as I know what Lucas is I will put up that one shot! Please review!**

EDIT! 06/05/11: So I went back and edited the paragraphs for ya all! That's all I did so blah deal with the other stuff.


	2. WellFuck Now What?

**AN: OK so since chapter one it has been two weeks. My rant starts now: OK OK so I have been getting some reviews that say "oh well actually there is **_**THREE **_**Malec Mpreg (including mine). To clear this up now: **_**I DIDNT KNOW THAT!**_** When I typed 'malec mpreg' into fanfiction on my phone I couldn't find the second one, only the first um by **imaginess. **That was the only one I could find so shut up about it! And the first chapter was more of a starter chapter just cuz I was having a brain block on it so blah. This chapter should be a little better. And thanks to the people who have reviewed and favorited and alerted! Makes me feel better! I got an OC in here I don't have a name for him. Although I probably should... Oh one more thing to add to my rant: Oh shut up about them being OOC! Please! Gosh I know that! I wrote them like that so blah! And I told you that in the AN of the first damn chapter! Actually here's the last part to my rant: I got really bored about that uke thing and I wasn't totally sure if everyone knew that! So stop complaining about the way I write! Need to say this now! Magnus **_**CAN**_** get like actual sick like humans. Just because I said so! Oh and there will be an AN in the middle of this. Twice actually, but they an't long and shit so don't say anything about it in the review. Ugh sorry if by some odd chance I offended you! I don't own any thing! Please give me a positive review. **

* * *

**(Magnus PoV)**

I leaned over the toilet for what felt like the 50th time in 20 minutes, puking my heart out. I finally stopped enough to stand up. I grimaced at the smell and quickly flushed. "I will be fine. It's just stomach flu." I said a loud trying to reassure myself. Before I leave I brush my teeth. Well.

"I don't need to go to the doctor. I'm fine." I mutter under my breath as I walk out of my bathroom, which I have come to hate.

I passed by the mirror in the hall and had to repress a shriek. I looked absolutely horrible! Circles under my eyes, hair a mess, and worst of all….wrinkles! I try to magic myself together as Alec would call it. Nothing happened.

"What the hell?" I said, waiting for the tell-tale feeling of warmth rushing through me.

"Whatever. Maybe it's because I am sick." I said shrugging my shoulders and turning away from the mirror.

I wandered out into the kitchen/ living room, hoping Alec had come yet. Ever since that night two weeks ago I had started to worry more than usual about Alec not coming home.

"Oh damn." I said sitting on the couch beside Chairmen Meow. "I've turned into one of those simpering damn ukes. Always worrying about their lovers and flinging themselves into their arms the moment they walk into the room." I explained, falling backwards on the couch, throwing an arm over my eyes.

"I've become what I promised myself not to be. And this is why I rarely bottom." I told Chairmen, sitting back up. He just looked at me.

"Oh blah! It's no use talking to you."I said pouting and crossing my arms.

"Magnus….I thought you agreed _**not **_to talk to Chairmen Meow like he could answer you? We both know he can't." Alec's voice said from the doorway, full of laughter. I whipped my head towards him and smirked.

"Yea so? Anyway." I said as he walked over and sat down beside me. "How did it go? Actually what was the reason you had to leave at three am?" I asked snuggling up to him, wrapping my arm around his waist and dropping my head on his shoulder.

"Oh nothing just a damn pack of Ravener(sp?) demons decided to send Jace and I on a wild goose freaking chase." Alec said, dropping a kiss on my forehead. "Are you still sick?" He asked.

"Hmph yes. But warlocks can get sick so there is no need to worry." I said, looking up at him.

"Uh no you're going to a doctor." Alec playfully glared at me. "Don't make me get Isabelle and Clary to drag you." He continued.

"Ha! Like they could! Izzy maybe but Clary? Really? Do you think she could drag me?" I laughed.

Alec just smirked at me. "Well your doctor's appointment is in two days so get ready." He said drawing me up for a kiss.

**(Two days later. Clary and Isabelle are outside Alec and Magnus's apartment.)**

"Magnus come on! We have to leave in ten minutes if we wanna get there on time!" Isabelle screamed at me through my door.

"No! I'm not going to the doctors! And I'd like to see you try and drag me!" I scream back.

Next thing I knew my door comes flying in as Isabelle walked in wiping dirt off her clothes. She stopped, leaned down and wiped dirt off of her black 9 inch heeled boots.

Clary peered around the corner, looking sheepish. "Sorry Magnus. I tried to get her not to kick in your door." She said surveying the damage.

Clary and I just looked at Izzy. "What? I am so not apologizing." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "Besides." She added, "Alec is scary when it comes to you. Like really scary. That's how we should have defeated Valentine. Just told Alec that he had you and was gonna kill you."

Clary just looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders in reply.

"Anyway" She said shaking her head, "Will you come without a struggle?" She asked.

"Only if I _**come **_with Alec." I said, winking at her.

As I planned she went beet red at the implications.

Isabelle clapped her hands over her ears saying, "Eww! I do not need to hear about Alec, my big brother, like that!" I laughed at them.

"Anyway Magnus, darling, let's go to the doctors." Izzy said, laughing at Clary's still red face.

"Fine but only because you guys made me laugh and cheered me up." I said as we walked out of the apartment.

**(At the doctors. This is my unnamed OC I was too lazy to name him.)**

"Ok so Magnus is it? What are your symptoms?" The blue-skinned doctor asked.

"Um for the past two weeks I have been throwing up almost everything I eat, I can't use magic for some things anymore and it hurts to stand up every now and then." I listed before turning to Izzy and Clary. "Don't tell Alec that or I'll kick your petite behinds from here to California." I warned.

The doctor muttered some words over his hands, making them glow sky blue. "Lay down." He ordered.

As I obeyed he placed his hands over my head and slowly moved them down. The only time something happened was when his hands were over my stomach. His green eyes lit up with a weird glow. (Even for a warlock.)

"Well I have located the problem. I also know what the problem is." The creature said releasing his magic. "You have to get a sonogram to be sure exactly whether my guess is correct." He said.

"A sonogram?" Izzy asked. "Isn't that what they use for pregnant women to see the baby?" Clary half asked, half explained for Isabelle.

Both girls turned to stare wide-eyed at me.

"Yes but we also use it see any type of 'growths' in the stomach." He said to reassure me.

"Now if you will come with me?" I stood up and started to follow him out.

"Wait!" I said, stopping. "What about Clary and Isabelle? May they come?" I asked.

"Of course." The doctor said walking out of the examination room.

Clary, Isabelle and I followed him down the hall and into another room with a weird box sitting on a cart next to the table.

"Please lay on the table and lift up your shirt." The doc. ordered.

As I did Clary walked around to the side of the box and looked at the screen.

"So we get to see the whatever-it-is here?" Izzy asked.

"Yes." Clary said, "Now hush so he can do this."

The doctor picked up a bottle of clear gel and said, "Now this is going to be cold but hold still." He then poured a small amount on my stomach. I hissed through my teeth, he was right it is cold! He then grabbed a probe like thing and started to slowly slide it around on my stomach.

After he had moved it around for about five minutes, he stopped.

"Well…. I was right. Your pregnant." He said turning the box towards me. There, on the screen was a small blob in the middle.

**"WHAT!" **All three of us shouted at once.

"Um yea… I was pretty sure that what I saw via magic was a child but I had to be sure so that's where the sonogram came into play." The doctor said still checking the… thing in my stomach.

"Ok so come back in three weeks for a checkup." He said putting everything away and handing me a towel to wipe off the gel.

I cleaned up and sat up after pulling down my shirt, still in shock, trying to comprehend that I was _**pregnant.**_

"Doctor how?" Isabelle asked as Clary helped me up off the table.

"Honestly I don't know. I'm not a warlock and I don't know of any other cases like this. Sorry but I will search for same-sex pregnancies within warlocks." He said.

"Wait but my boyfriend is Nephilim!" I said snapping out of my daze at least a little bit.

"Oh so I have to extend the search to humans." The doctor creature said walking out.

**(Back at Magnus's apartment. Clary and Isabelle fixed his door. Clary's PoV)**

After we got back to Magnus's apartment and Izzy and I fixed his door (she still didn't apologize) we all sat on his couch.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked him. Magnus sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"Honestly I don't know. I just can't believe I am….you know." He said.

"What are you going to tell Alec?" Isabelle asked.

"What do expect me to say?'Hey Alec, guess what? Somehow by means I'm not totally sure of, you knocked me up?'?" He said, standing up.

"I wouldn't say it like that. It makes you sound like you _don't _want it." I said off-handedly. "Wait!" I kept going, peering closely at Magnus, "_Do _you want to keep it?" I asked.

"Um…I don't exactly know. I think I do…but it depends on what Alec wants. But yea I think I do wanna keep it." He said sitting back down in between Izzy and I.

"I can't believe that your pregnant." I said.

"Me either. I don't know how even. I don't know how Alec and I are gonna raise a kid when he is still a kid himself. And me, I mean I'm a 800 year old warlock." He said as Izzy wrapped her arms around his waist and he placed his head on her shoulder.

"Hey why won't you say it?" I asked as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Because right now it doesn't feel real. As soon as I say it becomes real and I don't know just how I will react to the fact that I'm…ya' know." He said throwing an arm around Izzy and I to give us a hug.

"Hey Magnus?" Isabelle asked looking up at him.

"What?" He said, looking down at her.

"You and Alec are going to be daddies!" She said smiling.

"What?" Alec's voice came, sharp as a knife, from the doorway.

* * *

**AN: Oh I left you with a cliffy! I was gonna make this longer but I just didn't know who's PoV to write it in next. The next chapter will probably be in no one's PoV. Ok so I got the 9 inch heels thing cuz when I was writing this out on paper I was listening to **_Redlight District _**by **_Porcelain and the Tramps. _**(Best song ever!) And I got Isabelle's line **what I am so not apologizing **from this funny YouTube video called Winery's Gay Boyfriend. That was funny as hell! Go check it out if you're a RoyEd fan! Oh and the kick your butts from here to California, one of my best friends threatened to do that to me if I didn't help her with English. I thought it was funny till she hit me with a text book. Does it seem like I used Izzy too much like her name? And kinda sorta to me it seems like I'm hinting at ClaryXIsabelle but I'm not trying to pair them up…. I don't know exactly so drop me a review and tell me please. Actually tell me how all of it was. Be nice or I'll sic the dreaded fangirls of yaoi on your ass biznitches! –yaoi fangirls of all of my favorite shows lined up with makeup and shit- Oh yea will someone tell me the name of the other Malec Mpreg? Please?**

EDIT! 06/05/11: So I went back and edited the paragraphs for ya all! That's all I did so blah deal with the other stuff.


	3. I Just Need Sometime

**AN: OK so this chapter fucking fought me EVERY GOD DAMNED STEP OF THE WAY! Well the first part went well-ish till the fucking Alec's PoV which COMPLETELY FUCKED ME OVER! And, I really hate how that part turned out. Also thank you to the reviewers and people like that! **

**Oh and to**Imogine Jean San Luca **thank you so much for the help! I think I understand what you are talking about and I have tried the "every-spoken-line-gets-it's-own-line-thing", I really have, but it is really hard! Now, **XxHushHushxX,** I don't think you are going to like me after at least the middle part of this chapter. **imaginess **why don't you like Clary? Actually a lot of Malec writers don't. Can you tell me why? Because, honestly, I like her. Yes she kinda is annoying but only kinda.**

**Now I swear this chapter was the hardest to write. Especially because in the middle of writing this chapter, I started to write chapter four! Can anyone tell me if this has happened to them? Please? Not to mention the only real reason that when I finished writing this I couldn't update was because we had to move and mom's computer was down and shit and it has been really hard adjusting and crap and my life is just spiraling downward really fast. But none of you care do you? I have noticed something. I rarely do disclaimers. Eh whatever. Here is chapter 3. Oh yea I decided to name my OC. His name is Dr. Marly. Deal with it. Please review! Oh and bear with me on Alec's PoV. It is really hard to do his point of view with just thinking and no talking. **

**OK so Magnus tells Alec what's going on, the doctor calls and gives Magnus some news and then he calls the OC's I warned you about in chapter 1. My OC's are crazy too. Just to let you know that now.**

* * *

Chapter 3: "I Just Need Some Time."

_Last time_

_"Hey Magnus?" Isabelle asked looking up at him._

_"What?" He said, looking down at her. _

_"You and Alec are going to be daddies!" She said smiling._

_"What?" Alec's voice came, sharp as a knife, from the doorway._

**(No PoV.)**

Magnus, Clary, and Isabelle all jumped at the sound of Alec's voice.

"Um…hi Alec?" Magnus said, his voice shaky as Clary and Izzy stood up off the couch and started quietly walking to the door.

"Good luck." Isabelle whispered before leaving.

"Sorry." Clary mumbled out before fleeing as well.

Alec stood in the same place with his fist clenched. For a moment, Magnus saw the person that had scared Isabelle into destroying his door. 'Now I understand what she was talking about.' He thought.

"Alec will you please calm down? You're scaring me." Magnus said aloud, for the first time in a long while truly afraid of a boyfriend.

His words seemed to snap Alec out of his trance and he visibly relaxed.

"I'm sorry love. I just wasn't expecting what I heard." He said walking over and sitting beside his boyfriend who almost instinctively flinched away from him for a second then relaxed.

"Well, Izzy and Clary took me to the doctors. Just like you asked them to. Also, did you really scare Isabelle? Because she kicked in the door earlier." Magnus said, cautiously reaching out and holding Alec's hand, almost afraid to.

"Well I don't think I did. Anyway," Alec said drawing Magnus closer. "What did the doctor say and why did I hear Izzy say that? To be clear, actually, what did she say? Just in case I am going crazy from dealing with Jace." He asked.

Magnus stiffened in fear and slowly pulled out of Alec's grip leaving a confused boyfriend behind. "Well," he started out nervously. "Well the doctor said I'm fine and not sick so that's good. Um but um….." Magnus said running the last part all together.

But unfortunately, though, Alec understood him. He pulled back away from Magnus. "What did you just say?" He asked incredulously.

Magnus took a deep breath and turned his head away. "I said I'm pregnant and I want to keep it. I don't know how and honestly I don't care." He said, starting to cry, as the shock finally wore off and the painful reality set in.

As he told Izzy, _'If I don't say it, it's not real. As soon as I say it, it becomes real and I don't know how I'll react.'_

Alec stood up and walked to the door as if in a trance, stopping only to say in a strained voice, "I…..I just need some time to take this in." and then left.

**(Told you. Alec's PoV)**

I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I was going _somewhere_. I was lost in my thoughts, walking down the street. 'I shouldn't have left him. But I don't know what to say. Could he be screwing with me?' I thought to myself then pictured Magnus, crying, saying he was pregnant in such a broken voice and instantly dismissed the thought. 'But how? We are both guys…. He said he wanted to keep it. But why? Magnus **does **like kids and is good with children.'

"What do _**I **_want though?" I asked myself out loud as I woke up to find I had walked myself to a place in the park no one knew of except myself and Magnus.

It was a small clearing surrounded by oak and redwood trees. A small brook ran through it and during the summer you could see crayfish and sometimes a snake or two in the crystal water. Once, on a date of ours, we saw an otter. I sat down, hard, on the ground.

"Magnus….is pregnant? Magnus is pregnant. I'm gonna be a father. Aw fuck." I said, trying to get use to the idea.

**(Back at the apartment. Magnus's PoV. Same time as Alec is at the clearing.)**

"How could he? He just walked away? I knew he wasn't going to take it well but!" I shouted, after at least twenty minutes of straight sobbing.

I wiped my face off and tried to calm down. As I finally calmed down, the phone rang. I stood up and walked over to where the phone was lying and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Um yes Magnus? This is Dr**. **Marly. I have those search results for you." The doctor said.

"Oh! Well what did you find?" I said sitting down on a stool, abruptly.

"Well it seems there is only one other same-sex warlock-human pregnancies. There are plenty within two warlocks but only one other-." The doctor rambled before I cut him off.

"Just tell me who else!" I said angrily.

"Two girls down in Hagerstown, Maryland. Raven, the warlock, and her girlfriend Alice, who is human. Raven is 6 and half months pregnant with twins. I have her number if you wish to call her and talk to her." The doctor said simply.

"Yes of course please do!" I said, reaching for a pen and piece of paper.

I quickly scribbled down this Raven girl's number. "Thank you Dr**. **Marly." I said about to said when his voice stopped me.

"Remember you have an appointment in three weeks and please bring your partner. I need to do some test on his blood. Just procedure, for any pregnancy." He said before ending the call on his side.

I did the same on my end and shook my head. "I'll worry about Alec later. Now I have to call these Raven and Alice people." I said out loud as I stood and grabbed the phone number then walked over to sit on the couch.

I dialed the number with suddenly very shaky hands. I listened to it ring at least three times before it was picked up.

I heard shouting on the other end.

"Hi! This is the Stone residence! How may I- Alice shut up! I am on the phone!" The voice said, changing from polite to irritate in about two seconds. I smiled, no longer nervous. "The clothes store is not going anywhere! Anyway, this is Raven, how may I help you? Oh and thank you so much for calling! I didn't wanna go!" Raven, apparently, said, whispering the last lines.

"Uh no problem? Anyway I was wondering if maybe we could arrange a meeting in a few weeks to talk about something that um happened to you." I asked, nervous again.

"Oh! Yes of course hold on please." She said, suddenly much more toned down. Once again I could hear yelling on the other side of the phone.

"A few weeks you said? Why would that matter? You could always come down anytime." She said with laughter in her voice. "Ugh hold on another minute." She said abruptly. "Alice! Shut up! Your six month pregnant warlock girlfriend doesn't wanna go out! So stop saying come on! Sorry about that." She said coming back to talk after yelling at her girlfriend.

"It's OK anyway I need to wait about four weeks. I have a doctor's visit in about three weeks." I said, laughing slightly.

"My name is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn." I said fluttering my fingers. I watched sparks fly out of my fingertips as she laughed.

"Well Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, I am Raven Stone, High Warlock of Hagerstown and Williamsport. I was just of Hagerstown but ever since Williamsport's warlock offed himself over something silly. Alice what are you doing? Wha-?" Raven said before being cut off by another girl's voice.

"And I am Alice Stone, her girlfriend who wants to get her bigger sizes of maternity clothes so call back in an hour!" The girl shouted before saying politely, "Thank you, have a nice day." and hung up.

I pulled the phone away from my head and just stared at it before laughing. I put the phone down and went to pack my things for the trip to Maryland.

I had just finished packing when the phone rang again. I reached over to find Chairmen Meow laying on the phone and glaring at me as if saying 'It's mine!' I chuckled and 'poofed' the phone into my hands. I stuck out my tongue at him as I answered.

"Oh hey, Magnus! How did it go?" Izzy's voice said.

"Oh Iz it was horrible!" I said, sitting on the couch beside Chairmen.

"Your bad or my bad?" She asked laughing.

"He walked out of the apartment." I said quietly.

"Oh Magnus I am so sorry. What did he say?" She asked just as quietly.

"That he needed some time to think about everything. But I'm scared Isabelle. But on to happier things: Dr. Marley found a same-sex, human-warlock pregnancy. A warlock named Raven and her girlfriend Alice. Raven is six months along. Dr. Marley already gave me her number. They seem pretty cool actually." I said, fluttering my fingers and watching Chairmen chase the sparks.

"Oh cool! Where do they live?" Isabelle asked excitedly.

I spent the next 30 minutes talking to Izzy about everything and anything. "Anyway, I'm all packed." I said.

"All packed for where?" Alec's voice came from the door.

I froze and said to Isabelle, "Izzy Ima hafta call ya back. He's here." I said quietly. "Bye good luck." She said hanging up.

"Packed for where?" He asked.

"For a trip down to Maryland to see a pregnant warlock." I responded coldly, watching him flinch when I said 'pregnant'.

"Well what do you want to do about…it?" I asked as he sat down beside me. He sighed and turned to look at me.

"What do _**you **_want?" He asked, slowly extending his hands as if asking to take mine.

"I…..want to keep it. I don't know how we are going to mange, but I want _**our**_ child." I said, keeping my head down, fearfully awaiting his answer.

"Good because know that the shock has gone away, I realize; I want to keep our child too."

My head shot up at his words and I stared at him in utter disbelief. "What? Please don't be screwing with me. I don't think I can take it!" I shouted, still shocked.

"I am dead serious. Magnus Bane, I want to keep our child as well." He said, smiling.

I sat there for a few seconds, trying to comprehend. "Really? Thank you thank you thank you!" I shouted, flinging myself at him, knocking us both on the floor.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I said, peppering his face with kisses. I sat up abruptly.

"I have to call Izzy!" I said, standing up and helping Alec stand before darting off to find the phone.

Alec just laughed at me as I excitedly dialed Isabelle's number.

As the phone rang, I called out to Alec, "We have a doctor's appointment in three weeks!" before chattering happily with Izzy.

**(30 minutes later. Still Magnus's PoV)**

I finally hung up with Isabelle to find Alec watching me with a content smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're glowing. And not because of the glitter." He said, walking over and wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh hush you. You're the one who makes me "glow" as you put it. This is your kid." I murmured, returning the gesture.

"No not just mine. Ours." I said staring off into space, just thinking.

"Who else knows?" Alec asked abruptly ending the quiet that had fallen over us and jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Um obviously me and you. The doctor, Clary and Isabelle. Oh and Raven knows as well as Alice? I think her name was?" Alec scowled at the unfamiliar names. "Raven is a full blood pregnant warlock down in Maryland and Alice is her girlfriend. The 'father' I guess, of Raven's kid. They are the only other same-sex pregnancy between a human and a warlock. Well that's what Dr. Marly said anyway." I explained, dropping a kiss on the top of his head.

"Wait Clary and _**Izzy**_? Izzy can't keep a secret to save her life!" Alec panicked.

I stepped back, slightly startled. I instinctively wrapped both my arms around my stomach to protect my child. Alec must have noticed because he instantly stopped everything and stood there frozen.

"Alec it's ok. You just frightened me. What are you worried about?" I said to reassure him as I stepped back where I was.

His arms slowly, carefully, as if to test whether he could, wrapped back around my waist. "My mother." Was all Alec said before burying his face into my chest and inhaling, as if drawing comfort from my scent.

"That is a very good reason to be worried. Don't forget Jace. And Robert." I added as an afterthought.

"Thanks for reminding me." He muttered, pouting.

"You have to tell them. Period." I said wandering over to the couch and lying down.

"…Do I have to?" He asked, joining me.

"Yes. No excuses. I don't care if they don't accept _**our**_ child; they _**do **_deserve the right to know that you are going to be a father. Hey wait a minute!" I said, jerking upright. "This means that…I'm gonna be the mom! Crap!" I said, realization dawning as I pouted, crossing my arms.

Alec just stared at me then started to laugh.

"Oh shut up. We're going to tell your family in three weeks. Be prepared." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

I felt a now very familiar sensation in my stomach, causing me to stand and dart to the bathroom. Alec, being the caring, wonderfully loving, -and fast- Shadowhunter he is, was close on my heels. He held up my hair and rubbed circles on my back.

"Ugh we have another couple months of this. In three weeks we find out what's going on. We have to meet Dr. Marly." I said before another bout of sickness hit me and caused me to lean back over that damn toilet.

'I really, _**really**_ hate this damn thing.' I think to myself.

* * *

**AN: that ending sucked monkey ass! I swear! Please forgive me on how bad and how long this took to get set up. Moving has been kicking my ass. That and I got to a point where I just couldn't write anymore on it, believe me I tried and failed. I already wrote chapter 5, a good bit of 4, not to mention the final battle! Next chapter I think some of Magnus's mood swings will start. What symptoms should I give him? How long should I make his and Raven's pregnancies last? Raven is in her 6th month so what? Oh and I already know exactly what the kids are gonna be and look like as well as have a name for one. Stupid thing. Listen to **_Asking Alexandria. _**Do it now. But I have a question. Should Magnus and Alec get married? And if so should I include that here? You tell me by reviewing! Oh and that last sentence, Magnus isn't talking about being pregnant. He is talking about the morning sickness and the bathroom.**

EDIT! 06/05/11: So I went back and edited the paragraphs for ya all! That's all I did so blah deal with the other stuff.


	4. Everyone Else's Reaction

**AN: OK so this chapter got real hard to write cause I didn't know what else to do with Alec and Magnus so you get to meet the 'antagonists'. In the beginning I was just gonna kill them off but, then when I was writing this I ended up giving my antagonists a freaking romance! So you get to know them now and I get to keep them alive. Whatever. But I STILL get to kill off at least two of my OC's so I'm happy and so it's all good. But it's really hard to type with people reading over my shoulder. -mumbles- Stupid bastards. I typed the beginning in math which is why I said that. I own Bladeke and Sedyete and the following chemicals:** hemorahiod glycerin, metatranshertaglycrine, armineglycrine, hermerdephiehia, mitrohydroglycrine, anapydrosynthesis, ecomegine, and eariagene.** I don't own estrogen. I **_**have**_** estrogen, I am a girl, but I don't own it.** **I don't think any of those are real so don't bitch if they aren't.** **This is three weeks from the end of chapter three.**

* * *

Chapter Four. Everyone Else's Reaction.

**(Magnus's PoV. At the Institutes)**

"Uh mom, dad, Jace. I ah um kinda have something really important to tell you." Alec said, staring at his feet as we stood in the Institutes library with the rest of his family.

I sat down in between Clary and Isabelle, leaving Alec to stand on his own.

"What's up Alec?" Jace said comfortingly. Well as close as _Jace_ could get.

"It's almost like he knows something is up." Clary whispered to Izzy and I.

"Well...I...um...oh crap how do I say this?" My dear Alec said, stumbling over his words.

I stood up and stood by his side, holding his hand.

"It's okay, you can do this." I murmured, trying to help.

It must have worked because Alec inhaled deeply and said in one breath, "."

But apparently, like when I tried that, it didn't work as they all heard him clearly.

'Must be a Shadow Hunter thing.' I thought to myself before all hell broke loose.

Marsye had a hand over her heart and the other over her mouth as her eyes went wide; Robert had passed out (actually he fainted, I just didn't wanna say that but Marsye is the stronger one) and had slide out of his chair. But honestly I think Jace's reaction was by far the funniest. Jace had actually fallen off his chair anime-style and was sitting on the ground, staring up at Alec and I, looking like a fish.

"Ha look at that. The two men fall on the floor while _**mom**_ stayed upright and in her seat." I heard Izzy say to Clary.

Alec hurried forward to his mom and knelt at her chair. "Mom? Mom! Mom are you okay?" He asked franticly.

"Alec! Yes I am fine! Now just give me a minute!" Marsye snapped, coming out of shock.

"Now what do you mean you got Magnus pregnant?" She asked calmly.

"Um…well mom we don't know exactly how but somehow Magnus is carrying my child." Alec said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

His mother sighed then smacked Alec lightly upside the head, stood and walked over to her husband, slapped _**him**_ upside the head, then told Jace, "Get up off the floor and close your mouth." Marsye then walked in front of me and just looked at me.

"I am truly pregnant and we both want to keep it." I said, ducking my head in fear of what she could do. To my surprise, she lifted my chin to look me in the face.

"Don't be afraid dear. I won't hurt you." She said in a soft voice as she hugged me.

"Hey mom? Why did you hit Alec?" Izzy asked from her place on the couch.

"Because," She said, turning to Alec, "I have always told you about being protected during sex! I've told _**all**_ of you!" She said, spinning around to glare at the rest of her children, biological or not.

"Hey Magnus? How far along are you?" Jace asked, speaking for the first time since Alec told them.

"Um four weeks we think." I said as Marsye turned back to me.

"May I see? Please? I never thought Alec would have kids." She asked, her eyes sparkling. I smiled at her and lifted my shirt, showing off the small baby bump.

Almost instantly Clary and Isabelle were there beside Marsye, cooing over my stomach. Alec chuckled, earning himself a glare from all four of us.

**(Alec's Pov)**

I walked over to Jace and sat down with him, watching Clary, my mom and my sister coo over my pregnant boyfriend. 'Never thought I see that.' I thought to myself.

"Well that was unexpected. I thought you were gonna say you proposed." Jace laughed.

"I'm just glad everyone took it well. I was so worried about telling you three but most of all mom." I sighed as I leaned back on the couch.

"How did Clary and Isabelle know?" He asked.

"Because you remember how I asked them to take him to the doctor's because he wouldn't go by himself? Well apparently they found out when he did." I said, sitting back up.

"Hey Jace you're taking this really well." I continued.

"Well honestly I don't care. I mean you helped raise Isabelle and…. And from what I saw of the latter you do really well with kids." He said, shrugging his shoulder.

"Hey where's dad?" Izzy asked abruptly, halting all conversation. Mom just sighed and shook her head.

"Your father just needs some time to adjust to the fact his son is going to be a dad…with another man who is a warlock. He'll be alright." She said.

**(Elsewhere because I don't know where else to go with that scene. No one's PoV.)**

"Bladeke? Why can't we at least put eyes on him? I am so bored. And all the henchmen are out doing something…actually why do we need Raven and…Magnus?" A white-eyed warlock asked to a green-eyed one in a hotel room on the other side of New York.

"Because, my dear Sedyete, the blood of their half-blood children will be of great use in raising Sesal Gedarie, our master, remember? We have spent the last 500 years looking for only four more children for him to rise." Bladeke said in a rehearsed tone.

Then he smiled and patted the seat beside him, gesturing for Sedyete to sit with him.

"I know you're bored. So am I honestly. Three more months till we can grab Raven's children and another ten months before Magnus is even ready. I know you wanna be out in the field doing something but I really can't lose you. You are much too precious to me to even think about letting you out and be in danger." The green-eyed warlock said softly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling the younger man to him, causing the smaller one to blush.

"Even for recon?" Sedyete asked his voice muffled by where his head was pressed into Bladeke's robes.

"Even for recon." The elder smirked.

"What if…..my sister goes with me?" The white-eyed boy asked quietly.

"I didn't know you had a sister, love." The black-haired man said surprised.

The silver-haired warlock blushed and tilted his head up out of its place against his lover's chest to look up at said lover.

"That's because I didn't want me sister to be hurt because of the fact she, Alice, and Raven all use to date and therefore has connections to her. She _**is**_ my sibling and my _**little **_sister on top of that. She doesn't know that Raven is pregnant, however, she does know about you and me and a little bit of what we do." He said quickly then shoved his head back into Bladeke's chest.

"It was a good idea. Knowing Larey she would have been sucked in. And I think it would be a good idea. As long as she can protect you! I wanna meet her first." The older warlock said; tighten his grip on the smaller man.

"Yay! I get to leave here!" Sedyete said, peppering kisses all over Bladeke's face before leaping up and grabbing some paper.

"I gotta go tell her that she finally gets to meet you!" He shouted enthusiastically before running out of the room.

Bladeke only sighed lovingly and got up to follow his smaller and easily excited lover.

**(Back at the I****nstitute. Magnus PoV)**

"Ok ok come on Magnus! We have to go to your check up!" Alec said, pushing me to the door.

"I'm going! I'm going don't push!" I said as I was ushered out the door.

"Bye! I'll keep in touch!" I yelled back to Izzy, Clary, and Jace were laughing.

We started walking to the doctor's office.

**(In the examine room)**

"Hello Magnus. And this must be Alec then right?" Doctor Marly said, greeting us.

"Yes! You said you needed to do some blood work?" I asked, plopping down on the table.

"Yes from the both of you." He said, picking up the syringe.

As he drew blood he told us, "This is just a precaution. We are checking the levels of all the chemicals in you, Magnus. In Alec we need to check for any possible genetic disorders."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around Alec once the doctor had left.

He smiled at me before frowning.

"Tell me about this Raven girl. You've talked to her. What is she like? Will she like us? You I can see her liking, you're a warlock but what about me?" He asked rapidly. I blinked, stunned.

"Alec? Shut up." I demanded all of a sudden irritated.

"Okay." He said blinking.

"Raven is gonna love us. Now calm down. Please?" I asked, rubbing a hand over my eyes.

"Okay so I have your results. Let's see." Dr. Marly said, coming back into the room with a chart.

"Ok so your hemorahiod glycerin levels are normal as are your metatranshertaglycrine level. Your armineglycrine and hermerdephiehia levels have been increased by 2% but that is fine. Now all those chemicals are what gives warlocks their powers and abilities. Estrogen levels are elevated but that's to be expected. Your body is just adjusting to the fact you created a womb and the high levels are just to make sure everything is perfect for when the fetus starts to grow properly." Dr. Marly explained, looking over the chart. He flipped a page.

"So Mr. Lightwood. You have slightly high levels of mitrohydroglycrine, anapydrosynthesis, and ecomegine. Your eariagene is lowered which is only a little bit worrying but nothing bad. All in all everything looks good. Now for some routine questions." Here Dr. Marly paused and looked up at us.

"Don't take any offense. Mr. Lightwood what species are you?" He asked.

"Nephilim." Alec answered. The questions continued on like this for about ten minutes.

"Ok so now that that's done, would you two come with me? I need another sonogram." We stood up and followed him out of the room.

**(In the ultrasound room. Alec's PoV. Magnus is already lying on the table.)**

"Ok so Magnus let's see what your baby looks like at five weeks." The blue skinned doctor said, holding the probe looking thing in his hand. Magnus nodded and reached out for my hand, which I of course gave.

The doctor placed the probe down on my boyfriend's stomach and turned the box –that I honestly just noticed- that was sitting on a cart to face us. He started moving the thing around while we watched the screen. Dr. Marly suddenly stopped and pressed a button on the side, making the image zoom in.

"Oh my…is that…our…child?" I breathed out as Magnus clenched my hand tighter.

On the screen was a blob looking thing, well actually it looked like a mini deformed tadpole. I glanced down at Magnus's face to find him staring at the screen with an amazed look on his face, content smile on his lips. "

Ours." I mumbled, content and happy better than I had been before.

"Yeah. Ours." He whispered back.

"Well I have to print out a picture for the records, would you like one?" Dr. Marly asked, finger above the "print" button. "

Yes." Magnus and I both said at once. He looked at me and we both laughed.

"Oh! It appears the fetus like the sound of your laugh." Dr. Marly commented, making the both of us freeze.

"What?" Magnus breathed in shock as he looked at the doctor.

"Laugh again." The blue skinned man said. Magnus looked skeptical but did anyways while watching the screen. As Magnus lightly laughed the blob started to wiggle.

"Alec! It moved!" Magnus breathed.

"Our child moved!" He said staring at the screen wide-eyed. I looked at the doctor, who nodded and pressed the button.

A red box came up on screen, flashed for a moment, and then disappeared.

"Ok we're all done. You can pick up the picture at the front desk. And please schedule your next appointment with the nurse there." Dr. Marly said, shutting all his equipment down and handing my lover a paper towel to wipe off the gel.

"See you two in about five weeks." The blue skinned doctor said leaving.

**(Dr. Marly's PoV. I'm warning you now. None of ya'll are gonna like this guy after this. Hell I don't like him and I wrote him.)**

'Finally away from that abomination.' I thought to myself as I walked down the hall.

I stopped at the nurse's desk and retrieved the evidence needed Bladeke and Sedyete. I walked into my office and locked the door.

I turned to my computer and saw the red light flashing, signaling that there was an incoming message. I reached over and clicked the "open" button.

"Ah, Marly. I was wondering when you would appear. Have you any updates?" My white-eyed, silver-haired superior asked as soon as the screen reveled him.

"They wouldn't leave. And yes, I do have your update. It'll just be a moment." I said, reaching for the files on a Bane, Magnus and a Lightwood, Alec.

"Be there in a minute." I said as I place the files, with the new sonogram picture on top, in the middle of the floor.

"Guchine." I said flinging hot pink sparks at it. It disappeared in those sparks.

I walked back in front of the computer in time to see the file appear in front of Sedyete.

"Thank you. Your help is much appreciated. Bladeke wishes he was here to thank you himself but he is currently…_laid_ up." The small sliver haired warlock said, glancing to the side of the screen and smirking.

'If I didn't know better, that smirk is more of a loving smile. Nah.' I thought to myself before speaking. "Yes, well, anything to rid the world of these abominations and to bring Him back."

Sedyete turned back to me with a hard glint in his eyes. "Yes when is their next appointment?" He asked sharply.

"In about five weeks. I think they said something about going down to Maryland, I think it was, to visit someone." I said, sitting down and reading over the reports.

"Well then I will be hearing from you in five weeks then." He said, signing off.

"Of course." I said, turning back to my other patients.

**(I hate Marly. Clearly. To where Sedyete and Bladeke are. Sedyete's PoV.)**

"I hate that man." I mumbled as soon as his face was off the screen. I stood up and walked into Bladeke's room.

"Hey baby. Ya gotta get up. I had to take your call with Marly." I said softly as he sat up with a wince and a sleepy smile.

"Sorry. You tired me out. I know you say you hate topping but when you do…damn." He said stifling a yawn and rubbing at his dark green eyes. The eyes I fell in love with.

"Yeah you know how I feel." I said playfully, and then turned serious. "I hate dropping this on you right now but, Magnus and Alec are going down to Maryland to visit Raven and Alice."

Bladeke sat up and looked at me. "Okay you go call Kayala over and I'll get dressed. You two can plan your trip." He said dejectedly, getting up and stretching.

I licked my suddenly dry lips as I looked him up and down.

"Or," I purred, walking towards him, swinging my hips. "We _**could**_ wait a bit. It is only five o'clock and she is nocturnal. We would only piss her off." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He smirked. "Well we wouldn't want that, now would we?" He asked as he proceeds to kiss me senseless and attempt to strip me.

"No we don't." I agreed as I gave him a hand as I fell backwards on the bed where we proceeded to kill a few hours.

* * *

**AN: finally done it took me forever to type this. I typed up chapter five on my mom's computer. The only reason this took so long was that I was on spring break, Tuesday couldn't get the school laptop, Wednesday went to church (became a ninja bitches!), and finished this at 11:59. Chapter five's update will follow this. I really hate Marly's character and I don't know why either and that pisses me off. **_**Dead by April Leaves Falling Down**_** rocks!**

EDIT! 06/05/11: So I went back and edited the paragraphs for ya all! That's all I did so blah deal with the other stuff.


	5. AngelFish?

**AN: I had chapter 5 completely written out before I even thought about chapter one! How funny is that? Anyway so this is about six weeks into Magnus's pregnancy and he and Alec are in Hagerstown to meet the only other same-sex pregnancy between a warlock and a human. That is where my two favorite (besides the children, duh!) OC's come into. Raven, who is the full-blood warlock and the pregnant one; she is about six and a half months into her pregnancy. Her girlfriend is Alice a human with only ¼ warlock blood. This is also where we finally get a little more on our antagonists and where we learn how Raven and Magnus got pregnant when they both are in a gay relationship. Raven is really everywhere like hyper wise so bear with me on her weirdness…oh my I just called myself weird…ok then. On to the story! Yo! I own Raven, Alice and the "brats" as Raven calls them! I own nothing else! Not even this damn computer. –sweatdrops- Sad isn't it? And that part about Glitter in the Air? As I was typing that part the song came on my iPod! Freaky! Like the thing about angelfish? Ya that shit is real I watched on animal planet bizniches so piss off! Sorry hopped up on coffee to keep myself up while I type this and a school report due tomorrow. WARNING YOU ALL NOW! At one point it will be mildly (greatly) embarrassing for you to read because of the level of stupidity the pregnant chick does! Trust me. It was embarrassing for me to type and write! Oh yea I have Raven and Alice speak a little Mandarin Chinese. (I've been watching Firefly again. –sigh-) I also have Magnus say something in here too. I'm taking online Chinese so forgive me. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Angelfish? What the hell?**

(Alec's PoV)

"Are you sure they won't mind us just dropping by like this?" I asked Magnus as we walked up to the Warlock of Hagerstown's house.

"Yes Alec I'm sure." He said with all the patience of a mother of a three year old. "Besides she already knows we're here." He added.

As we got closer to the door, my Shadow-Hunter trained ears heard some kind of music.

"What is that?" I asked as we got to the door. My pregnant lover just shrugged his shoulders and reached out to knock.

As he does the door swings open to reveal grinning 18 year old girl with purple and red hair tied up in a messy bun with sparkling bright green eyes.

"This, my friends, is _Nickelback Fight for All the Wrong Reasons._ Raven has decided that our kids will have a very broad range of music." She said cheerily.

"Ya know what brats? I'm sick of this song. I'm changing it to _Red Light District._" A voice said, coming from the back as the music changes.

_9 inch heels come marching in_

_To please a black tied dirty old man._

_Staring, sweating, barely caring,_

_Slurring, "break me in"_

"Ahh much better isn't it lovelies?" The voice said over the music.

_Girls and boys in the red light district._

_You can watch her spin 'round a pole just like a beauty queen._

_Boys and girls in the red light district._

_Take it to my private room,_

_I make you dirty boys blush, blush, blush, blush._

_I'll make you dirty boys blush, blush, blush, blush._

"That has to be the tenth time she has done that. Anyway come on in. I'm Alice by the way." Alice said as she led us into the house.

"Oh they are here! Um…go se I hate this part. Cra-ap." The voice in the back complained.

Alice chuckled then said, "Well give me a minute Raven love, and I'll be back there to help." Magnus laughed at them both. Alice threw a glare back at him.

"Alice watch out!" I said, seeing the door frame. She turned around…and walked right into it.

"Oww! Di yu! That hurt. Don't laugh Magnus! I'll walk you into one!" She said, (after rebounding off the wall) rubbing her head.

"Alice-chan? Did you just hit the doorway?" Raven said trying so hard to keep laughter out of her voice.

"No!" Alice snapped as she walked through the door.

Sitting on a chair was a very pregnant 25 year old girl (well she looked like a 25 year old girl but she was a warlock so I am not so sure) who had black and purple hair in a high up braid coming about to the middle of her back. She had the same kind of eyes Magnus had, cat eyes, except hers were a sapphire blue with silver and dark blue flecks in them. She had a slight American Indian look to her. She was fiddling with a blood red stone with a small green amber piece in the middle pendant on a black silk ribbon around her neck but a large smile graced her features. At that moment the song switched to a much slower tune.

"_Glitter In The Air?_Raven, I thought you didn't like this one?" Alice asked as she walked over to help Raven up.

"No way! I love this one." Raven said as Alice helped her up.

She was wearing a black and red maternity shirt that said: "_If I beat the crap out of you, blame the mood swings."_ in silver and gold writing and sweats. Her hair swung out to the side, almost hitting Alice. "

So Magnus is it? So you're the high warlock of Brooklyn. Nice to meet you! Ever since about two months I literally couldn't use magic expect in emergencies. The brats take mine and use it to make their own. Anyway, you're here because you're pregnant and you have no idea why? That is what you said over the phone if I remember right." Raven chattered animatedly.

I was sure if she wasn't pregnant, she would be bouncing in place.

Shocked, Magnus nodded. Alice chuckled and said to Raven, "Calm down love, don't scare them."

Raven sighed then said perkily, "Fine. Anyway well, Magnus love, come on lets go have a chat! And Alice dear…uh…shi-it I forgot what I was gonna ask!" Raven pouted prettily, crossing her arms.

"Hey that's all right." Alice said as Raven and Magnus walked –well Raven waddled and Magnus walked into the kitchen.

**(Magnus's PoV. Raven and Magnus. Oh and uh quick note: this is where it gets embarrassing. For all of us. Mostly me. Oh and Alice too!)**

"Well Magnus dear, have you ever heard of angelfish?" Raven asked me.

"Um no?" I replied.

"Why is it a question? Anyway," She said, cutting me off before I could even think up a response.

"Angelfish have the ability to change their sex in a single sex environment. Like say a….uh…um…. school! That's what I wanted to say….I remember!" She said distractedly.

I looked at her questionably, which she ignored.

"Alice! I remember what I wanted you to do!" She yelled as she pointed at a cupboard then at me.

"Can you make us some tea?" She asked sweetly as Alice walked in.

I got up and opened the cupboard she had pointed to.

"Baobao would you tell Alec just what to expect when Magnus gets farther along? Please? You have the most experience between the two of us." She asked, somewhat pitifully.

"Ha of course airen, you already told me this." Alice chuckled.

Raven sighed then nodded. "Thought so. Never mind." She said, dropping her head.

I sat her tea in front of her as Alice went back out to talk to Alec, still laughing.

"That's actually one of the symptoms. Distractedness. But anyway back to my point. Say a school of angelfish, and this is totally hypothetical, with all females except the 'alpha'. Now say the male is killed or something. The 'alpha female' can change her sex in to that of a male. Warlocks are basically the same except we change on the inside. And just in case you ask, there is no way Alec could have gotten pregnant. He has no demon blood in him which is what give us this ability. Let me guess. This has been the very first time you have ever bottomed for a Shadow Hunter?" She inquired, peering at me.

I felt my face go red.

"I thought so. That's what happened to me. Although, I think warlock magic for anyone has a mind of its own. I mean with you and Alec it is an A+A equation. It is possible via magic. But really? Alice and I are B+B! Can't happen! Not enough….things and parts involved. And yet here I sit! Six and a half months pregnant from my twenty year old human girlfriend!" She said very animatedly.

'If she wasn't pregnant she'd be everywhere all at once.' I thought.

"Uh yea. Pregnancy tends to change ya." She said, looking up at me through her bangs.

"Oh go se I didn't mean to say that out loud." I said, feeling bad.

"Oh no don't worry about it! You can always speak your mind around me! Just remember, so will I. I have wanted to say this since you got here: Oh my gawd you're sparkly!"

"And you're odd." I responded.

"So says the pregnant man so blah." She shot back and stuck out her tongue at me.

"Oh!" She sat up straight.

"What is it?" I asked, doing nothing because she seemed fine. She beckoned me over.

"Have you ever felt a baby kick?" She asked, smiling when I shook my head no.

She took my hand and placed it on her stomach.

**(Raven's PoV. Wait I get my own…..thingy! Wahoo! I is a happy girl! Sorry pointless moment. I shut up.)**

I watched Magnus's face light up like a clear sky on the fourth of July when they kicked me. Little brats must have known he has never felt a baby kick and decided to both kick at once.

"It feels amazing out here, but it's a bitch when they choose to kick me in the kidneys or something like that." I said, laughing.

Magnus just stared at where they were **repeatedly **kicking.

"Hard to imagine a person…actually two people in there isn't it?" I asked after a pause.

"I couldn't believe it. I mean just ask Alice. The whole first trimester I kept poking at my stomach because I just couldn't believe I got pregnant." I said, pushing his hand away and using his hand to pull me up.

"Well come on then, let us go irritate our quinlu!" I said cheekily.

**(Aw no more my PoV. Magnus PoV.)**

We walked- actually once again, Raven waddled; I walked back into the living room of their house.

Alice was sitting on the floor cross-legged leaning towards Alec who was beet red.

"Oh Raven-kun! Alec and I were talking about you two!" Alice cooed. Raven just slapped her forehead.

Alec my dear, dear Alec just dropped his head into his hands.

"Why me?" He said.

"Because, Alec baobei, you knocked me up. Think of this as an itty bit of karma." I said patting his head comfortingly.

"Well," He said, standing. "We must be going back to Brooklyn."

Alice stood up at Raven's prodding. "Well it's a long drive back to New York and its already dark out. Why don't you two just stay the night?"

She said as Raven nodded vigorously before saying, "Yeah we have an extra room! Besides its nicer here then at a hotel. Plus hotels tend to frown upon placing wards up." She said, a frown crossing her pretty face before clearing and being replaced by a large smile.

"And in the morning…I'm making waffles!" She said, sliding forwards in her seat.

"Oh no! Don't let her make waffles!" Alice cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Oh shut up! I'll make mine then I'll make you guy's waffles. Blah! Anyways rewinding back from the morning to now, if uh one of you boys would help the fat pregnant girl up, she will show you to your room while her girlfriend breaks down!" Raven smiled up at Alec and I as Alice started muttering something about "that doesn't go on waffles".

Alec sighed and reached a hand down to Raven and I gave her mine as well.

We pulled her up and she said cheerily, "Well this way then. Watch and see how fast a pregnant girl can waddle!" And off she shot down the hall.

"Well come on then!" She yelled from where she had disappeared. Alec looked at me and shrugged and we followed her down the hall.

* * *

**AN: do you have any idea how long it took me just to type this? I had more to add to it but then it wouldn't make sense with chapter four. This as of 3/24/11 hasn't been completed. So I have to do that first but I needed to get this off my chest soon.**

**Go se means shit. Diyu is hell and airen means sweetheart and baobei means darling and baobao means baby or darling. One more quinlu means lovers. Gotta love the internet. To find the translations go to http:/www *mdbg *net/chindict /chindict *php. Just where ever the * is, put a dot. Actually I called my boyfriend baobei.**

EDIT! 06/05/11: So I went back and edited the paragraphs for ya all! That's all I did so blah deal with the other stuff.


	6. AN I am so sorry!

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS! I LOST THE NOTEBOOK THAT ALL OF THIS WAS WRITTEN IN AS WELL AS I REALIEZED HOW BADLY IT SUCKS AND I NEED TO REWRITE IT! IF I GET ONE MORE COMMENT ABOUT "not long yeah right" I WILL FLIP OUT AND CUT A BITCH THEN NEVER THOUCH THIS AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD! I'M STRUGGLING WITH BULMIA AND SUICIDE AND ALL KINDS OF SHIT. I DO NOT NEED SHIT FROM PEOPLE I CAN'T EVEN SEE. PLEASE DON'T COMMENT ON THIS IF YOU'RE GONNA BITCH. CUZ YOU CAN FUCK OFF. MY LAPTOP IS ALSO BEING A FUCKING CUNT-WHORE BY CRASHING A LOT. CHILL PLEASE! **

**ALSO RAVEN WAS BASED OFF OF MYSELF WHILE ALICE WAS BASED OFF OF MY (THEN) GIRLFRIEND. WE BROKE UP. IT ENDED HORRIBLY. KAYALA WAS BASED OFF OF A GIRLFRIEND TOO. AND SHE WAS A LYING CHEAT CUNT. SO I LOST ALL LOVE FOR THIS STORY BECAUSE WHY WRITE SOMETHING FOR SOMEONE WHO COULDN'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK?**

**Apologies for language.**


End file.
